Theme 13: Misfortune
by Inumaru12
Summary: Harry thought it was a shame that the teen had died so young, but damn, he was entertaining as hell. Part of the 100 theme drabbles.


**Title:****Theme 13: Misfortune****  
Rating:** K+**  
Pairing:** None really, maybe hints of Harry/Yusuke if you really need to see a pairing.**  
Warning:** Some bad language, AU (for Harry Potter), and the time line is really messed up, whoops.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho**  
Summery:** Harry thought it was a shame that the teen had died so young, but damn, he was entertaining as hell.

**Theme 13: Misfortune**

Hermione had told him it was a stupid idea, moving to Japan. He wasn't even living in the magical section of Tokyo, but instead the muggle section. She had berated him, saying that he didn't know the language, the customs or anything that he would need to survive there.

Yet two months into living in Japan and he wasn't living on the streets, he wasn't horribly shunned by society, and the translation charm worked greatly for the most part (Hermione didn't need to know that he cheated on that one). He had a store that was thriving just fine on its own that he wouldn't need to dip into the money his parents left him, he was away from the stress of the wizarding world and their stupid expectations, and he was very happy where he was.

There was just one thing that made his day even better…

A young man, a teen really, would often come into his shop just to ditch school and Harry often waved to him, usually getting a scowl in return, let the boy stay as long as he wanted. Soon though, after many visits, the young teen stopped scowling but actually nod at him when Harry would wave in return. Harry was actually planning on talking with the tough teen but then…

Harry hadn't actually seen it, but he had heard about it from gossiping ladies. It was very regretful, seeing as Harry had felt that the teen really wasn't as bad as all the talk was; that maybe all he needed was someone who wouldn't judge him on rumors. Feeling pangs of remembrance from his own time of being judged so harshly by the talk of others, Harry pushed those thoughts away and continued to work at his store.

Imagine his surprise though when he finds the same teen, albeit very dead and floating, in his shop the next morning. Unable to stop himself, Harry stares at the teen, who then notices him staring and looks behind him in confusion.

"Who the hell is this bozo looking at?" The teen mumbles, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"You," Harry blurted out, "I'm looking at you."

The slicked back teen's eyes got real wide and failed in the air, acting as if the shock of it was going to make him fall out of the air.

"Whaaaat? You can see me? But I'm dead!" The dead teen suddenly shot forward so he's face to face with Harry, causing the older male to take a step back to regain his personal space. "Hey, if you can see me, how many fingers am I holding up?" The teen then held up his middle finger and waved it in front of him.

Harry gave the teen a blank look.

"Yes, and wow, very rude."

The teen grinned. "Hey, just making sure you aren't blind old man!"

"O-Old? I'm not old! I'm only twenty three!" Huffed Harry, crossing his arms in indignation.

"Sure, whatever you say old man." The ghost just shrugged before crossing his legs and hovering around and looking at Harry curiously. "So, how come you can see me?"

"Well, I've seen ghosts before…though you're different the most of the ghosts I've seen…Is there some reason why you've come back as a ghost and decided to haunt this place? Could it be…No, it can't be." The shopkeeper trailed off dramatically, looking down in a thoughtful frown.

The teen, taking the bait, leaned forward eagerly. "What? Fess up old man!"

Twitching slightly at the old man comment, Harry looked up and looked at the teen in the eyes with the most serious expression he could manage.

"You died and you're still here because you have a purpose that you have yet to complete…That purpose, based on what you've been doing in the past before you died, is having to confess your high school crush to me, the mysterious foreign shop owner! It's okay, I understand the appeal but I'm sorry but you are much too young for me." Harry gave a sunny smile at the other as the teen gaped in shock at him.

"Y-You…You asshole! Who the hell would want to confess their love to you of all people!" The teen punched at Harry, but because he was a ghost, all his attacks went through the man; although that didn't stop the kid from trying.

Harry just laughed long and hard, he had a feeling that this teen was gonna be around for a while and he was looking forward to it.

**Owari**


End file.
